<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tabitha @ 17 by twiniitowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551084">Tabitha @ 17</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiniitowers/pseuds/twiniitowers'>twiniitowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bewitched (TV 1964)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiniitowers/pseuds/twiniitowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Twitch or Not to Twitch...that is the question</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darrin Stephens/Samantha Stephens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A  Tabitha Stephens story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An Introduction:</p>
<p>It was a pretty sweet life. Tabitha Stephens could not complain. Not really. There were all sorts on this planet Earth dealing with more serious problems then hers. She was a senior in high school where that pesky Jonathan Tate wanted to go out with her. She just wanted to be friends. Even if his father was retired from McMann, Tate, and Stephens, she just wasn't attracted to him in that way. Her father was the. Mr. Tate type so to speak, he was the boss. No more business dinner parties with Uncle Larry and Aunt Louise, where hijinx of the magical kind were always happening through no fault of her mother. It was either Grandmama's revenge spells against her father or one of Aunt Clara's mix ups. </p>
<p>She was always supposed to be asleep, but sometimes she'd sneak downstairs and watch, never interfering. Some things bothered her, but she never wanted to complain. You'd never win an argument against Samantha Stephens.</p>
<p>Mom was tough, but she had to be. She wanted to rebel and do things the mortal way including an aging spell so that her and Louise would match. But of course, her mother looked better. </p>
<p>Adam wanted to do things the mortal way too, much to Grandmama's and Grandfather Maurice's dismay. Tabitha was in the middle. </p>
<p>If she wanted to wear a certain outfit she'd zap it up. No big deal. She felt that she wasn't half mortal, that the everflowing life force was part of her DNA. She didn't want to cheat on tests, but sometimes she'd conjur up the answers if she didn't feel like studying. She was just a kid. </p>
<p>A kid who time travelled with Auntie Serena to see the Beatles in concert. Why not?</p>
<p>She'd snap a breakfast up and never understood why her father would bellow, "Samantha!" while the hotcakes were still in mid air.</p>
<p>But going into quote unquote adulthood was a different matter. Sure, she could make it all a breeze, but the question was, did she want to?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Blip on the Radar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tabitha's head was never in the sand</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life goes on.</p><p>Tabitha stood in front of the office building before school. The sign still read: McMann, Tate, and Stephens. One was dead, one was retired, and one remained, her father. She was still hungry and couldn't help but make a candy bar appear, although it was in her book bag. She ditched her brother at the bus stop. She was supposed to be walking to Agnes High School, but instead she twitched and was back home at 1164 Morning Glory Circle. </p><p>She made herself invisible, because if her mother knew that she was here. She'd be in trouble. </p><p>Finding a comfortable spot above the kitchen cabinets. She watched her mother actually do the dishes by hand. It was different when everyone was home and finishing up supper.</p><p>"Oh, Samantha! Will you ever stop with the mundane drudgery?"</p><p>Shit! Grandmama! Tabitha didn't want to chance it, so she got out of there as quietly a vibration as possible and transported herself right into the Kravitzes bedroom.</p><p>She couldn't bear the smell of synthetic floral perfume and the remnants of Mr. Kravitzes pipe smoke. </p><p>
  <em>Here it comes!</em>
</p><p>Mrs. Kravitz let out a scream and the fluffy folded towels went flying before they landed on the floor.</p><p>"Tabitha Stephens how did you get in here?"</p><p>It was tempting to freeze her, but that's what bothered good girl Tabitha Stephens. It was too easy. And there was something else that  bothered her.</p><p>"Through the back door while you were in the laundry room. I needed a place to hang out for a while. I wanted to skip school today. That is why I can't go home."</p><p>"Fine. You can rest in the guest room. I don't need your Mother on my case."</p><p>And that was that.</p><hr/><p>It was a mess.</p><p>Tabitha laid down on the bed in the Kravitzes guest room and fell asleep. Her sleep was so sound she jumped out of bed when she realized that it was five p.m. </p><p>Poof! </p><p>Could she fool her mother? Not when she was right in her bedroom at the time of her reappearance.</p><p>"Tabitha Stephens, where have you been all day? Adam said that you weren't in school today."</p><p>"Hi, Mom. I needed a break. Besides, I can get my assignments."</p><p>"Skipping school is not okay."</p><p>"Please don't tell Dad."</p><p>Samantha nodded and left in the mortal manner. Tabitha sighed. It must have been a late supper because her mother didn't tell her to get ready and help set the table.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Aunt Serena! Paging Aunt Serena! Please talk to me in this way, because my parents are in the way!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Here I am doll. What do you need?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A huge favor. </em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Continues in chapter 3</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>